In prior art, audio correction apparatuses which performs correction for audio signals and thereby can achieve increase in sound quality are generally known. The audio correction apparatuses detect, for example, a surrounding background noise (environmental sound), and performs sound volume control and equalizing processing according to the frequency for the audio signal, based on the detected environmental sound.
The audio correction apparatuses calculate a gain based on the level of the environmental sound for each frequency band. The audio correction apparatuses perform correction by multiplying the audio signal by the calculated gain. Specifically, the audio correction apparatuses successively determine the gain used when the audio signal is corrected, according to the level of the environmental sound. Therefore, when an environmental sound which varies with lapse of time is generated, the audio signal which is corrected by the audio correction apparatuses may provide the user with a feeling that something is wrong.
For example, when a momentary environmental sound is generated, the audio correction apparatuses abruptly change the gain. The audio correction apparatuses abruptly correct the audio signal based on the calculated gain. As a result, there is the problem that the corrected audio signal may provide the user with a feeling that something is wrong.